Truth
by ASteadfastHeartofGold
Summary: The fact she hasn’t said anything yet worried him, locking dead into her eyes; what was really going on visible—Something was on Maka’s mind; and normally that wasn’t good. SoulxMaka oneshot.


**A/N: I do not own Soul Eater!** Now! This fanfic is old….Like…April old.

….

AprilwhenIfirstgotintoSoulEater old. This was my first SxM oneshot with some minor fixer uppers. Enjoy~! X3

--

"Yeah!" Maka said, landing from midair fighting with her trusty friend of a scythe in hand. She stood up and let it go as it shifted from scythe to its true form; a boy. "So Soul," She spoke, pivoting on her feet in a turn to his side, "How'd I do tonight?" Maka asked with a smile. The shark-like grin from the white-haired boy was all she needed to know his response. "Great as always." He spoke as he stepped towards the Kishin egg. "And this is from a guy who called me an idiot a few seconds ago?"

"Oi; it's when I don't believe in your tactic. It worked, so it's automatically taken back." Soul laughed, the aforementioned red entity in his palm, looking mighty tasty. He wouldn't know, though; he was too busy watching Maka smile at the stars above, decorating the mauve sky. Maka was the daughter of Shinigami-Sama's Death scythe, and his meister, and she's always dreamed of fallowing her mother's footstep and making her weapon, Soul, into a Death Scythe. They once had 'accomplished' their goal, if a cat soul could've counted; but she got up and tried again. Soul was willing to try with her, as much as the two of them fight. Even with their bickering, their stronger than what you'd first accuse. So close, that Soul nearly died protecting Maka. The scar across his chest was the one thing he had to show that his phrase was truth.

"_I'm willing to__** die **__to save my technician!" _

He thinks its nothing but a proof, that he's willing to keep her breathing if it costs him his life, but Maka however; fears of it happening again and won't let it happen—She also becomes paralyzed mentally at the sight of said wound. Soul's aware of that, and hates the look she gets, thinking its his fault.

With his sigh, Soul let a thumbs up as Maka said the soul's number to keep track; number 7. "Good as usual." A nod of satisfaction. She nodded back, still smiling. The fact she hasn't said anything yet worried him, locking dead into her eyes; what was really going on visible—Something was on Maka's mind; and normally that wasn't good.

"Maka."

"Huh? Soul?"

Soul was looking at her with his ruby eyes that were wild, yet tamed, but they swam with serious notion now. "Is there something secret I shouldn't know?"

"Huh? No, there's isn't!" Her voice already raised in her comeback.

"Maka, raising your tone isn't gonna do anything. "

"S-Soul…" Maka immediately let her head down and still refused to tell him what was wrong.

"…Do I need to kick Death Scythe's ass?"

"N-No…"

"Its my fucking Scar again, isn't it? Listen—Its--."

"No…But you're getting close."

"Buhhh…" Soul was out of guesses. As Maka turned to start walking, he followed.

As time passed, Soul broke the silence that his thought process gave to the darkened Maka. "To be honest…I've got a question for _you_."

"H-Huh? What question?"

"I've never seen you as pissed as you are whenever Blair harasses me, so why?"

"…" The mental image of one of the rape sessions was implanted in Maka's mind—The blood gushing, the cat squishing Soul between her breasts…She got nauseous. But little did Maka know, he wasn't doing that anymore; he hated it whenever she gave him that treatment.

"…Because it…I-It…" She whispered, finally giving into her weapon, partner, and crush. Her heart was Soul's; saying this was rough and set her for rejection that she was 99.99% sure off. "….it makes me….J-Jealous." Hearing Maka's little plea, Soul's eyes widened. "Jealous? Why?"

Screaming belonging to the accepter soon followed.

"because you keep saying 'Its not the shape, it's the soul that matters', yet you love Blair for her chest and never return my feelings for you!"

Tears appeared in her eyes, ready to drop at any time. His serious eyes lit with passion as he walked up to his partner, cornering her to a nearby wall. "….I guess I was right about the idiot comment." He looked down at her. "What's there to understand…?" She whimpered.

" I say that for you to realize I **do** share your feelings."

Maka's eyes became those eyes with the black irises, like in Soul perception with her cheeks a rosy pink that made Soul smirk with the fact that she was finally getting it all. "Wh—What…?"

"I say that so you can see through the 'Tiny Tits' plot. Its just to take your Dad off my trail to win your heart….I think I already have."

"And right you are!!" She said, jumping to hug him, only to get stopped.

"Whoa whoa whoa, Maka, if I do that, he'll kill me as 'not only a Death Scythe, but a father'. I don't have a chance."

"…So we can't be together…After all this time…." Maka closed her eyes as a tear almost went down her cheek…

If it wasn't for Soul kissing it away, making her blush reach across her face. She watched with her heart racing as he shook his head. "Now, what your Dad doesn't know won't hurt him. He'll know someday, I swear."

Maka giggled as Soul kissed the other tear away and got a hug in return. Emeralds met Rubies before they both smiled and turned their desired direction; hand in hand. Just like when their partnership started.


End file.
